onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Uranians
The Uranians are a group of alien species that are scattered around and within the Uirus System. Its only planet Uirus is home to over 500 million Uranians. Other systems scattered about the region contain a greater majority of the Uranian populations. The Uranians famous for their unique ability to imagine technology in their minds and then be able to quickly figure out how to make the technolgy possible or useable. They are known to be a highly creative race often learning quickly on how to use technology of other species but due to being enslaved by the Orions much over their creative passions were reduced due to the enslavement. Early History, Enslavement, and Rebellion The early history of the Uranians is very vague but goes back as far as when the galaxy was only a short 500 million years old. It refers to a time when a great empire was forged that spanned the galaxy using worlds of high gravity as a powerhouse for their technology. Ancient Technology of the time was said to have found the means of using gravity itself as an energy source. Worlds of high gravity acted as hubs for a unique form of transportation that literally allowed them to create graviton Transportation networks that at one time spanned every planet in the galaxy. They even devolped the means of creating Sythetic Neutronium and Omnium and even had a secret way of creating hybrid Kalminites. Their homeworld is said to have a deep core storage supply of these hybrid Kalminites. Over the course of several billion years the Uranians would retreat into more tribal based groups and become almost stone age like for millions of years only to rise right back up to their former glory. During the last million years though they returned to their tribal ways and their planets ancient cities would disappear and their world would return to a its orginal enviorment. In the year 2122 the Orions conquered these Uranians and made them slaves. They would remain slaves for nearly 370 years. In 2490 a young starfleet ensign was enslaved by the Orions and taken to the Planet Uirus. There he was enslaved as a laborer and was forced to yield addictives for sale on the black market. He quickly was taken in by the Uranians who considered him one of their own because he to was enslaved by the Orions. He told them his name was Thaddius Nathaniels and he wanted to fight for his freedom. Winning their respect was easier said then done and when he saved a elder female Uranian from being excuted every Uranian in the area quickly rallied together behind the Nathanials the word spread in mere hours across the planet and every single Uranian who was enslaved turned on their masters having no loyalty to these oppressers. Using the Orions own technology against them, they killed every last Orion that did not flee the planet. Ships left behind were quickly siezed by the Uranians and ready for battle. Discovering ancient vaults known only to legends they discovered technology that would make them warp capable and powerfu. Within a years span they set out on ships and freed all the planets with there region and wiped out an entire Orion Fleet. For nearly two more years Nathanials remained among the Uranians who quickly reference him like a deity among them. His tactics, his unorthadox manuevers, and descions one them their liberties. When Starfleet sought to bring Nathanials back to earth the Uranians threatened that nothing better happen to Nathanials. Rise to the Corporate War Rediscovering many vaults that stored ancient technolgy started an extreme Renascance among the Uranians throughout their Region. For Nearly 10 years they quickly advanced to what the UGi would refer to as a near Teir Alphabut after reading up upon what the Uranians had once been billions of years ago they had to create a Teir called Epislon. However, it would still be over 200 years before the Uranians would not only return to this Teir level of Technology but also enlighten the galaxy with it. The Corporate War The Corporate War started with a AulTech and several other corporations trying to invade Uirus. The Corporate Axis knew that whoever assimilated the Uranian's ancient Storehouses of knowledge could become among the most powerful factions within the galaxy. The Uranians held there own against the lesser corporations but not before an AulTech cruiser had taken the next teir storehouse. Without a the next step in technological progress the Uranians were forced to crack open a teir they understood little about and it would be for until two years later they were able to offer real power within the Corporate War. To organize a defense fleet they called upon The Jekvin Coalation to protect their homeworld and use it as a base of operations. For the first 2 years of the war, they were defended by the JKC. During years Uranian manufactories supplied a majority of the war effrort funding the Jekvin Coalation and the now Admiral Thaddius Nathaniels worked secretly to establish a new base of operations beneath the Galactic Graviometric Pole for the Jekvin Coalation. By now the Uranians understood 60% of the next storehouses knowledge allowing them to construct large scale fleets with in a relativly short time. But the war would be long and harsh. It would not be until the UGI stepped in when thing got easier as by the time they did the Uranians were equals in technology but hadn't enough materials or economy to construct the stuff that the UGI used. ... Physiology The Uranians are unique for their ability and are incapable of evloving beyond their current state. They have remained in their current state for over 6 billion years. The Uranians are tall broad shouldered with the appearance of their limbs being like that similar to some insects. Their bodies are strong and capable of the men capable of being able to lift over 10 times their own body weight. However the females are even more impressive especially during pregnancy. Females are capable of lifting almost 20 times their body weight and when in pregancy period almost 50 times their own weight. Their exterior limbs are the strongest of their body and the body and appendeages are heavily armoured with an extremly difficult to pierce exo-skeleton. their internal appendages are no where nearly as strong being able to lift only 200lbs maximum at average. These internal arms dwell within the chest cavity of both males and females. The female however has a sac that can fill upto 70% of the chest cavity. When a child of their own or another's is in danger and parent Uranian protect its young the Uranian female can open her chest armour up to reveal her chest cavity. The internal arms are then able to lovingly pull the child into the chest cavity and place it within the sac. In the females sac are special nerves and blood vessels that will link to the child through a variety of methods. These methods often depend upon the species the child belongs to. This sac allows the child to recieve nutrients from its host and a breathable gas that is exhaled by the mother. This gas is called parethium and is breathable by all forms of life. In some cases this gas is actually healthier to breathe than the atomsphere that the species may ussually breathe. The males have no sac but their is enough room in their chest cavity for a small child. However, unlike the females it does not provide a long storage enviorment. Being touched by the interal limbs is considered an extremely rare honor as more often than these arms rarely touch others except between husband and wife. The chest cavity when opened allow the internal arms to use their delicat fingers to operate technolgy that requires prescion and delicacy. Inside the chest cavity is exposed soft flesh that is touch sensitive and if an attacker wanted to kill an uranian with a knife they need only for that chest cavity to open as their heart and vitals are just a few centimeters beneath that soft flesh. Birth rate: Before and after the enslavement the Uranians were a highly fertile people with nearly 30 children per female every two years. However during the occupation and enslavement it was rare to have two children with most females losing their child through abuse by their masters. Current society The current society of the Uranians is built upon three founding values, Loyality, Respect, and Guardianship. In this society families are Matriarchal with the female being the head of the household. The female will ussually take several males has her mates but by societal law each one is treated and loved equally. In government terms the society functions much like a family does. Ussually the largest families are in control of the governent. This family rules the planet and depending upon the planet and its laws they enforce the laws and run the military. They are also responsile for maintaining public knowledge of events that take place. However on the capital the chief ruling body is the a form of communistic Theology. From here the Governing body is in charge of not just the planet but all of the Uranian Planets. Their is a theology that places Heros of the Corporate War has gods in their pantheon. Admiral Nathaniels is the chief deity of their pantheon. The second most importan became Revan Jekvin and as the war progressed over 50 major Deities were added to the pantheon. After the war and the great wars to come heros that became part of the pantheon were minor deities. If the deity was still alive they were treated with absoulte reverance and authority. The only deity that word was infalliable was Admiral Nathanials and if other hero's wanted to use their power to kill him all Uranians would refuse to follow those orders. Category:Factions Category:Jekvin Coalition Category:Uranian Category:Affiliations